


once

by moonwaltz



Series: drabble dump [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, gatau ini apa, self indulgent
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/pseuds/moonwaltz





	once

 

Izaya selalu lebih dekat dibanding telunjuk untuk jari tengahmu, busur cupid untuk bibir bawahmu, barisan bulu mata untuk kelopakmu. Ia jauh jauh lebih dekat dari itu. Namanya ada di pangkal tenggorokanmu, tepat di ujung trakea di mana pita suaramu tersimpul dengan eratnya. Suaranya yang menyimpan cerca akan diantarkan udara, bukan hanya untuk menggetarkan gendang telinga dan koklea, sebab kau merasakan getaran di bagian tubuhmu yang lainnya.

 

Izaya selalu lebih dekat, sangat dekat, supaya kau bisa meraihnya, dan mengenggamnya, mencengkeramnya erat sampai ekspresi menjengkelkannya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan dia (dan kau yang akan tertawa paling akhir nantinya).

 

Izaya selalu dekat—pernah. Di sini, menari di antara gedung-gedung penantang langit, mengukir namanya pada keributan dan pertikaian sebagai kredit, kemudian tertawa membahana supaya kau mengejarnya; ikut menghidupkan tarian yang sama dan melagukan umpatan yang seirama.

 

Ia pernah sedekat itu. Tetapi tidak kini. Tidak lagi. Tidak ada lagi kekehnya yang membuatmu ingin meremukkan sesuatu; tidak ada lagi seringainya yang membuatmu berhasil menghempaskan sesuatu. Tidak ada lagi pengejaran yang berujung kehancuran (atau kecupan). Tidak ada lagi namanya yang perlu kau teriakkan (atau bisikkan).

 

Ikebukuro telah terbebas dari eksistensi Izaya selamanya. (Tetapi, Shizuo, jangan sekali pun mematikan hatimu, sebab ia masih berada di sana.)***

 

 

-fin.


End file.
